Modern networks may include distributed and centralized components. For example, a network may include many distributed nodes (e.g., routers) and may include a central controller for managing the nodes. In the case of network elements that compute paths from a source to a destination (e.g., path computation elements) and network elements that request path computation (e.g., path computation clients), the network elements may either be distributed or centralized.